New new girl
by reapersama101
Summary: There are two new half-vamps like Renesmee, who is all grown up now, named Emily and Caleb. This stars an OC named Nikki Channel who already knows who the Cullens really are. Tries to get them to accept her, falling for a certain OC half-vamp, Caleb.


Chapter One

Of course things were going to go perfect on my first day of school. So not!! I mean, DAMN!! Those Cullen's, they just freak you out sometimes. Let's see; there was Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Emmett (AN: I'll just stop saying Cullen 'cause you all know it), Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emily and Caleb. They were all my age; 18. I mean, they all looked 18 but they could pass as some models in their twenties. I sighed from my seat. The Cullen kids all had gold eyes except Caleb and Renesmee. Renesmee were protected by Bella and Edward a lot but I still got along with her. She was my first friend. In fact; let's rewind to my meeting with my first Cullen.

Rewind:

"Hi! You must be the new girl, Nikki, right?" Renesmee asked cheerfully in first period. She was in the first period between Bella and Edward and in front of me so she had to twist around. "I'm Renesmee," She said and held out her hand with a warm smile. She was really pretty. "Um, yeah, I'm Nikki. Like you said," I said and shook her hand. Normal. I smiled back calmly. I wasn't going to be isolated like last time. I was going to be friendly. Or about as friendly as non-communicative 18 year old can be. I didn't like to talk a lot but that was mostly because I was shy. People thought it was because I was emo. Yea, I guess that's true too. I did wear black a lot. But today I had minimal eye-liner and mascara on so it was cool. My blond hair was pulled back in a bun with wisps hanging in front of my face. My shirt was a black T-shirt with a grey pin-striped vest and a pair of black jeans. My shoes were the regular black knee-high high tops but they were hidden beneath my jeans. "I love your look; it's so 'I'm not that into the rest of you but I'm going to be cool'." She said. I laughed and my smile grew wider, warmer and less strained. "Good; I was going for that vibe," I said.

The teacher snapped her ruler against her desk to call attention and made us all jump. "Now, settle down children," Mrs. Jean called out in her frail cylindrical voice. She began the lesson and while she spoke Renesmee and I passed notes. We were instant best friends. We often slipped up and laughed at each other's jokes. By the end of the lesson Mrs. Jean thought that we thought slavery was a joke. We both had detention after school. "I'm sorry," I said to Renesmee and shrugged. "It's cool; never had detention; I wonder what it's like…" She trailed off and I definitely decided I liked her. "Brill," I laughed. "It's kind of dull but it's not torture or anything. Just bring a book or something. If anything it's better than class." I said. "Really?! That's fantastic!" Renesmee cried out. I laughed at her outburst and shook my head while rolling my eyes. "Renesmee, can we talk alone a second?" Bella asked Renesmee coldly. She sounded like a parent about to scold a child. "Go on to class, I'll catch up at lunch," She said. I nodded and began to walk off.

I sighed as I entered the next class. "Nice first day?" The kid beside me asked from behind his copy of "Romeo and Juliet". It was Caleb Cullen. Note; this is my second Cullen in two hours. Scratch that; fourth. If you include Bella and Edward who didn't really introduce themselves. He folded his page, put the book down and held out his hand. "Caleb," He said. I tried my fake smile again. "Nikki," I said and shook his hand. Normal. "Request or project?" I asked and pointed at the book. "My brother suggested I read it. He's the intellectual type, ya'know." He said and shrugged.

We weren't exactly instant friends like me and Renesmee. We pretty much ignored each other the rest of English Lit. Caleb read during the whole class and Mr. Share didn't protest. My bet was Caleb was doing just fine in this class. By the time the bell rang I was ready to leave this whole school behind and Forks and leave this town to go back to my big ol' MI. Wyandotte must've missed me. "Good luck," Caleb said before leaving the class. I raised my eyebrows and mocked him in my mock peppy. I picked up my messenger bag and wrapped the strap to the other side of my neck so the strap crossed my chest diagonally. I patted the bag and headed to my locker. As soon as I opened the locker I was knocked off my feet by triggered confetti cannons, welcome banners, etc. I shook my head at the locker in front of me and rolled my eyes. I took out the confetti cannons and moved the welcome banner so it lay sideways lengthwise of my locker door. It was nice decoration. I placed my so-far books on the top shelf just to empty my bag and hung up the leather jacket I'd been carrying from class to class. Then I triggered a paper-clip on the inside of the locker door so I didn't have to do my combo (AN: My friend taught me this trick).

After I'd grabbed a grape Propel from the nearby machine I headed to my third hour with three minutes to spare. Yes, it is cruelly unfair for us only to have five minutes between classes. I mean, what the fuck?! Do they think we're marathon runners or we have time-stoppers? No, they just want something to do in the first few minutes of class. I sighed as I met yet another two Cullens. Jasper and Alice. Alice was kind of like Renesmee in the whole peppy, hyper attitude and ready to make bestest friends with me. I smiled the same way I had with Renesmee. "Great, I'm Alice and this is Jasper," Alice said. She had spiky short black hair and of course gold eyes. She obviously knew that Jasper wouldn't introduce himself. "Yeah, I'm Nikki," I said and shook her hand. Cold. "So do you like shopping?" Alice asked. Almost immediately she launched into a verbal tour of the nearby mall. That took the whole hour. "You are talkative, I have to say that much." I laughed. "But I do like you. You would be a great friend," I said. And that just about made Alice's day. "In that case, you just have to sit with me and my family!" Alice squealed. I laughed and nodded. "I've already been invited by Renesmee and yes, I do intend to sit with you guys." I said. "Great! Perfect, fantastic, brilliant!" Alice squealed off. I laughed again and patted my bag. It was already plastered with buttons of Max Ride and Mediator and my favorite books, TV shows and music sources. This took up the whole front literally. It was jingling with buttons in all shapes and sizes. "I love your bag. That's one way to get to know you," She said. I smiled and nodded. "Yep, I'm very proud of it." I said. "Well, that gesture was meant to say I have to go to class now so I'll see you later," I said. "See you, Jasper, Alice," I said and walked off.

Present time:

I loved the Cullens and I'm now sitting at their table, talking to Renesmee and Alice. The others seemed silent and protective of the couple and most likely thought of me as an intruder. Then again they were vampires.


End file.
